My Little PonyEquestria Girls: Time to Go
by Clayton Overstreet
Summary: How do alicorns deal with immortality?


I do not own these characters or profit from them.

Would you like to swing on a star?

Carry moonbeams home in a jar,

And be better off than you are.

Or would you rather go to Earth?

An Earthing's a creature,

As plain as can be,

He's not as unique as you or me.

His body comes in lots of different shapes,

They say his relatives are chimps and apes…

But take my advice forwhat it's worth.

You could be happy there on Earth.

—_Out of this World_ Theme Song

My Little Pony/Equestria Girls: Time to Go

By, Clayton Overstreet

Things change, even when you do not. There was a flash of light from behind the door where they kept the portal to Canterlot High. Then there was a thump and "Oof!"

"Come on Twilight, we practiced this. Why the long face? Ha!"

"It's a little different walking on hooves and not my knees," another voice said. The door opened and Sunset Shimmer stepped out with Twilight Sparkle. Both of them looked different than they were used to. The wings for example. Twilight stopped and looked at her front hoof. "How do you get things done without fingers?"

Sunset smirked, her horn glowing. "Magic." The door shut by itself behind them. "Though you'd be surprised what a lot of ponies can do with just their hooves."

Wobbling a bit Twilight said, "All the same I can see why the Sirens turned down our offer to bring them back with us."

The Sirens had been adamant about remaining in the human world. Without their magic they would have been stuck living in the water again. They did not even have back hooves and it was not like some magical queen could just transform them with an enchanted pearl or something. They had lived in the human world for centuries… had even visited it before in the time of the ancient Greeks… and had nice long term bank accounts. Given the choice between a world with malls and amusement parks and living under the sea, they knew where they wanted to be.

Sonata had even said, "When we lived in Equestria I never dreamed I'd ever get to wak down a… what's it called again? Oh yeah. Street."

A few other ponies walking the halls of the School of Friendship stopped and smiled at them. "Hey Twilight!"

"Princess Twilight, nice to see you!"

"Twilight! Looking good… and oddly short… with a new mane style… and are you wearing glasses?"

Twilight flinched and said, "It is so weird that people I don't know always seem to know who I am."

Sunset shrugged. "The joys of having a doppelganger. At least we have some experience flying so we can get to Canterlot quickly enough."

Twilight chuckled. "It's so weird that the wings are the part of me that feel normal." Sunset led the way to a large window and pushed it open before they spread their wings and flew out into the bright sunlight. "Wow…"

Dragons, gryphons, and pegasi flew all around them. Down below they could see ponies, kirin, and other creatures. They passed over a river with a large purple sea serpent and as they flew over the forest they caught sight of what appeared to be wolves made out of timber.

"Don't fly with your mouth open or you'll end up swallowing a parasprite,'

Sunset teased.

Shaking her head Twilight said, "It's all just so…"

"Magical?"

"Yeah, that. I mean wow… why did we wait so long to come here?" They both lapsed into silence. "Oh, right."

Though the rest of the flight was quiet Twilight's morose attitude did not last as they flew over Equestria. For one thing they had never flown this long before. Normally their wings vanished after a certain time.

"There it is," Sunset said finally as they approached a humungous purple castle surrounded by a huge city.

"Wow…" Twilight said in awe, unable to think of any other word.

"Yeah. It's not exactly Manehattan, but it is pretty impressive. Oh look, there's princess Twilight and…"

"Is that Cadence? I mean she's a pony but…"

"Yeah, you aren't the only one who has a double in this world, remember? You know I never could figure out how Luna and Celestia had some since they're hundreds of years old." She lowered her voice. "Personally I think they were secretly vampires or something. It would explain why they just let random kids wander the school and join up without parents."

"We aren't exactly in a position to throw stones," Twilight pointed out. "And ours did retire. It's probably just destiny."

"Yeah, I suppose. Come on, let's get down there." They circled and dove. Twilight's landing was a little shaky, since she was not used to landing on four legs, but she did not face plant so she called it a win.

Twilight smiled. "Sunset Shimmer! I haven't seen you in person since my coronation. And you brought… me. I mean Twilight Sparkle."

Cadence blinked at Twilight's double. "Wow… I'd forgotten how short you used to be." She blinked. "And you're both alicorns."

"Well it's been an on and off sort of thing," Sunset said. "Twilight and I both started sprouting wings when we ponied up. I guess it eventually stuck. We were using weird new friendship magic and everything."

Princess Twilight smiled as the other version of her looked down and blushed. "And what brings you to Equestria?"

"I… I mean, we were… hoping to live here," Twilight said. "If you don't mind. Um, your majesty." She looked up. "How do you get your hair to do that?"

"I can tell you that later. It just seems odd that you two would turn up out of the blue like this."

"Actually we wanted to ask you something else," Sunset said. "And it isn't the sort of thing I could just write you about. Besides, it seemed as good a time as any." She looked at Cadence. "We didn't mean to interrupt."

"You aren't interrupting much," Cadence said. "Twilight and I were just discussing our schedules and seeing which of us was on night duty."

"I took over both Celestia and Luna's jobs of raising the sun and moon," Twilight said. "But a pony has to sleep so sometimes instead of monitoring everyone's nightmares myself I split that duty with Cadence and Flurryheart. Celestia didn't need to for most of her reign because Luna was siphoning off the nightmares to power herself as Nightmare Moon and…" She saw the confused but interested look on her double's face. "Sorry, I'm rambling."

"Actually I was hoping you'd explain more. How do you raise the sun and moon? Who is Nightmare Moon? How do you monitor nightmares? Ow!" Sunset had kicked her with a hoof.

"Not now Twilight," she hissed. She looked up at the princess. "Sorry, she's like that."

"I know."

Cadence giggled. "I'll see you later Twilight… and Twilight." She nodded to Sunset.

"Please feel free to visit the Crystal Kingdom any time." Then she spread her wings and flew off."

Twilight smiled and said, "It was nice seeing her again." Sunset nodded.

Princess Twilight said, "Aren't you and Cadence still close?"

Looking down twilight said, "We were. Right up until… well… the end."

"The end?"

Sunset nodded. "That's sort of why we're here. I mean we wanted to see you and everything but… this isn't a visit. Not like before. We aren't going back."

"Won't you miss your friends?"

"We already do," Twilight said.

The princess sighed. "I see." She swallowed. "I suppose I didn't think… please. Come with me. We can get you something to eat and you can take your time." She called out. "Spike!"

A large dragonish head stuck out of a window. Not large by dragon standards, but built more like a muscular human. "Yes Twilight?"

"I'm having an dearly lunch and we're having some friends over. Tell the kitchen."

"You got it princess…" He disappeared.

"Spike," Twilight said, tears in her eyes.

000

"Wow, dry oats taste surprisingly good in pony form," Twilight said later.

Sunset said, "Yeah, I hope you feel like that in ten years when you get a craving for cheeseburgers or a pepperoni pizza. It took me a while to get used to eating meat, but man it tasted good. Unfortunately here a lot of those animals can talk."

"Plus horses being herbivores would probably be poisoned if they ate much of it," Twilight said.

Princess twilight said, "I do remember Taco Tuesday. Ah well."

"I can eat meat, Spike said. "Though I prefer gemstones. We could always order out from the gryphons…"

"We're fine," Sunset said.

"Freaked out, insecure, neurotic, and exhausted?" Princess Twilight asked. 'I suspect I know your problem, but tell me anyway."

Sunset and Twilight shared a look and sighed. "Well as you know it's been a few decades since…. Well high school. The girls and I made a go of it with our band. We traveled around, made a fortune, if we had money trouble Rarity could make diamonds appear out of thin air… and in our off time we did the superhero thing. Even starred in a few movies. The whole Jem and the Holograms package. Made the world a better place and faced a few magical problems. Then we broke up and did our own things. Applejack grew apples. Rarity went into fashion, Pinkie Pie got her own show on comedy central, Fluttershy helped endangered species, and Rainbow Dash… well she went out the way she would have wanted, helping people."

"Not good at retiring," Twilight said.

Sunset nodded. "Yeah. We actually took over Canterlot High when the principals retired. Then we retired."

Spike saw Twilight staring at him. "What?"

"I've really missed you Spike."

"Don't you have a Spike too?"

She looked down. "I did."

He paused. "Oh."

"Yeah," Sunset said. "I guess it's because when we pony up Twilight and I are alicorns. So we, um, aren't aging. Haven't since we met."

"It made getting student respect a challenge," Twilight said. Her glasses slipped and she hit herself in the muzzle with her hoof trying to push them back up. "Ow!"

Princess Twilight giggled. "It can take a while to get used to a new body. You should have seen me when I was trying to learn to fly. Or in your world trying to open doors without my horn."

Tapping her own horn Twilight said, "I feel like I have a giant zit. And a full body beard. Our magic back on Earth did not rely on a horn. Of course on our world the planet revolves around the run and the moon revolves around the planet… I'm really looking forward to how magic works here."

"I'll teach you," Sunset promised. "Later. For right now Princess Twilight… we want to know how you deal with… you know… immortality." She sighed.

Princess Twilight nodded. "I know what you mean. I went on a quest like that a while back. When my friends began aging around me."

"It helps that in this world there are plenty of creatures that don't," Spike said. "Like us dragons. We live practically forever. Plus we've met people who were frozen in time for a thousand years."

Twilight sighed. "Sadly dogs, even talking dogs, only live about twenty." A tear rolled down her cheek.

"And humans only get about sixty to eighty," Sunset said. "Our friends never resented us for the youth we kept, but… time flies." She smiled. "We even passed those magic gemstones of ours off to a younger generation. These kids we met who… well only one of them seemed full on pony but…" She sighed, "We talked to the Sirens but their advice wasn't exactly helpful."

"Yeah," Twilight said. "Don't care about anyone but yourselves was not what we were looking for. They fight all the time, but I guess when you've been together for thousands of years it can make it seem like you're the only real people."

"A lot of dragons feel that way," Spike said. "Especially since we take century long naps so everyone else is gone by the time we wake up."

Princess Twilight nodded. "I felt the same worry. So did Cadence when my brother started showing the years. I know Spike will be there for me… dragons live forever… plus I'll have Celestia, Luna, Cadence, and Discord. Plus some other dragon friends. And I suppose you two. But my friends have been getting older too. I suppose magical ponies live longer than humans, but still. So I went and talked to the immortals I know and asked them what to do. You know aside from go mad with power and try to conquer the world."

"Been there," Twilight and Sunset said in unison.

Spike said, "I once turned into a giant monster-dragon and almost crushed Ponyville."

Princess Twilight shrugged. "I wish I could relate, but really I just kept saving the world until they put me in charge. I briefly worried I might turn evil, but…"

"But there was that time you hypnotized every Pony to obsess over your old stuffed animal so you could complete a friendship lesson. Or that time when you switched everyone's cuties marks. And don't forget that time you had to apologize for—ow!"

"Anyway," she went on, having kicked him under the table. "Actually it was Fluttershy who really drove it home. Since she deals with animals. Not that people are animals, but we've all had pets." She took a deep breath. "Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer. The key to immortality is twofold. The first is to not think about it. You accept that you aren't aging. It's part of you and you just accept it rather than worrying about it."

Sunset nodded. "I get that. Like Spike was saying about being a dragon. They know they're going to live forever so they do not let it worry them. It's a fact of life. Like when you get a puppy and know that it's only got twenty years."

"I see that," Twilight said. "You make the time you do have count, even if it's going to end one day. It's a fact of life."

"And if you get a new dog later, it doesn't mean you loved the other any less." Princess Twilight smiled and said. "Discord, he's a chaos god I know, offered to make them immortal too and every one of my friends turned him down."

"I get that," Sunset said. "I suppose some people search for immortality. But if you're after it just because you want to avoid dying, you probably won't live."

"Meanwhile if you just happen to get it and accept it, you make the best with what you have," Twilight said.

Princess Twilight nodded. "I've made other friends since I was a young unicorn. They aren't better than my old friends, just different. And if I wasn't immortal I could have died long ago without ever knowing them. Princess Celestia told me that living alone in this castle for so long without her sister was hard, but that meeting me and ponies like me made the centuries worth it." She looked at Spike. And it helps that there are one or two constants in life too."

"Exactly," Sunset said. "That's why we decided to come here. We loved living on Earth and with all our friends. It is part of who we are. Even when I was all evil and everything. In a lot of ways if I hadn't been a power crazed tyrant. If I hadn't gone through that I would have had so much harder time relating to Twilight when she turned into Midnight Sparkle, or Gloriosa when she became Gaia Everfree and Juniper Montage… actually a lot of similar villains."

"Starlight does that too," Twilight said. "As do Trixie and even Discord these days. I manage." She got a dreamy look in her eyes.

Sunset leaned over to spike. "What is that?"

"She's thinking about Tempest… I mean Fizzlepop."

"Who is that?"

"Basically the biggest baddest most amazing pony ever," Spike said. "No question. And Twilight's first wife. Went from the most competent villain we ever faced to wandering heroine roaming the countryside."

"Awesome," Twilight said.

"I need to hear more of that," Sunset said.

"There are books by A.K. Yearling."

Princess Twilight cleared her throat, blushing a bit. The others jumped and looked embarrassed. "Anyway the point is that the second key to living forever is to just live. Don't focus on whether or not it will end and just do your best. New friends do not replace old. It's more like a tree that keeps growing." She looked at Twilight. "Spike was your only friend for a while, right? Did that change when you made more?"

"Not at all. In a lot of ways it got even better." She reached over and put a hoof on Spike's claw.

"I'd never trade Twilight," Spike said. "But Rarity… and the others… were important to me too."

Princess Twilight looked at Sunset Shimmer. "And you?"

"You and my other friends are so important to me." She paused. "Although technically if I hadn't released Equestrian magic I would have probably had to deal with like, no supervillains and ultimately would have become a super rich and powerful CEO… but the friends were totally worth it. Even if I'm going to last forever and they aren't."

"I'd be willing to bet you two would get along with my student Luster Dawn. She's been having her own adventures in Ponyville. Why don't you two swing by and say hello on your way to wherever?"

"You mean we can stay?" Twilight asked.

"The more the merrier," she said.

Spike told them, "It's always good to have another alicorn or two around the place and considering how well twilight did for herself you two should be able to help out too."

"No pressure," the princess added.

"Living up to a literal goddess who looks just like me? Where's the pressure?" Twilight said nervously.

Sunset put a leg around her shoulder. "Breathe Twilight."

"Right. I should breathe."

Sunset rolled her eyes. "Sixty years and she never changes. Literally."

Princess Twilight laughed. "I can see that. You two can spend a few days here at the castle and getting to know Canterlot. If nothing else I can send out letters of introduction so that you don't run into other problems and give you a list of creatures to avoid and maybe show you around my library…"

"That would be amazing. I so need to study up and understand this world. For example Sunset mentioned someone called Starswirl the bearded and his theory on magical development in a single pony structure…"

Sunset leaned over to spike while the two Twilights chattered. "Something tells me we're going to be here a while."

"No kidding. Good thing you're immortal huh?"

Watching the two purple ponies Sunset nodded. "You know, maybe it is."

Future episodes you can use as the basis for your own fics.

2\. Sunset's Best Friend

Sunset and Twilight stay in Canterlot while they get used to the world, but soon Sunset begins to feel that Twilight is making better friends with her Princess self than Sunset. Now that they have a whole new world of magic and adventure to explore and are no longer their only immortal friends, will they still stay friends?

Flurryheart: (Appearing in a dream in which Sunset was alone in an empty black void) Why are you so worried?

Sunset: For a while now I always thought Twilight and I would always be together. I'm not sure I could live in any world where that wasn't true.

3\. Ponyville of Tomorrow

Sunset and Twilight have heard so much about Ponyville, but now decades later it's all changed. Can the new town live up to their expectations?

Twilight: Sunset what's the problem. This place is amazing.

Sunset: I thought I was coming home, but somehow this world seems as alien to me as yours did when I first got there. (Cue song "Another Whole New World)

4\. Mistaken Identity

Twilight gets mistaken for her princess counterpart and asked to solve a friendship problem. Wanting to live up to that legacy she agrees and takes on princess Twilight's identity despite Sunset's advice. But her lack of knowledge about Equestria causes a lot of confusion and may just end up making everything worse.

Twilight: Sunset you don't understand. She's so beautiful and smart and has done all these amazing things. If I can't follow in her foot… hoof prints… and live up to the example she's set, then who am I?

5\. Unfinished Business

Coming across the retired princesses Sunset is back Celestia reveals that the complicated problem that drove Sunset from Equestria is still waiting for her and has gotten much, much worse. Worse Twilight has caught laryngitis and will be bedridden and unable to help even by writing anything down.

Sunset: It's not fair. I thought when I made friends I'd never feel like this again. I'm supposed to be immortal. I thought I'd just outlive my problems. Instead they just found me later and were worse than before.

Luna and Celestia: (Share a knowing look while flashing back to Discord, Tartaurus, Nightmare Moon, King Sombra, the Pony of Shadows, and Starswirl the bearded reminding them of their overdue homework) Gee, tell us what that's like.

6\. Cuties Marks the Spot

While Sunset recuperates from her last adventure with the princesses a full healed Twilight wants to understand the magic of cuties marks and goes to meet the (older and wiser) Cutie mark Crusaders. But when their explanations confuse her scientific brain she feels like giving up, until the Map summons her to solve someone else's friendship problem. But how is someone dedicated to science supposed to understand a destiny based on magic, especially when her cutie mark isn't even her own?

Sweetie-Bell: A cutie mark doesn't control your destiny, it just shows you who you are inside and what you're meant to do.

Twilight: Yeah, but isn't it weird how they always seem to match your names? As if someone knew what you were going to do as soon as you were born, but never told you?

Applebloom: Huh. You know I never noticed that before.

Scootaloo: Probably would have come in handy if we had.

7\. The Magic of Chaos

With her new cutie mark and slightly different coloring, human (formerly) Twilight is ready to throw herself into a world of magic, but she's having trouble controlling her powers now that she's no longer afraid of using them. So Princess Twilight contacts her old friend Discord, the most magical being in the world, who takes Twilight and Sunset (who could also use a little practice) to his world of chaos to teach her all about magic in a safe environment.

But when he accidentally frees their magic in the form of their demonic selves, will these two alicorns be able to harness their power, or will it run wild and destroy them all?

Discord: Please. I'm a god of chaos and I used to be the evil overlord of the world. I'm sure I can handle whatever dangers might come from two little ponies. Ooo, we're so evil. (Snort) Please.

(Later)

Discord: Wow. Okay, I was wrong.

8\. Flurry Friend

The Map summons Sunset and Twilight to help some pony out. OPnly they find it's Princess Flurryheart. She's flown off and isolated herself, unsure of what exactly she's supposed to do with herself, being the only born and possibly most powerful alicorn in existence. She's always been told she would have a great destiny, but so far she's never found it. Her mother and Aunt are the immortal leaders of Equestria and while she helps out there isn't likely to be an opening for about nine hundred years or so, if then. So what is she supposed to do with all of that power? Or was she just born by mistake? Can Twilight use what she's learned about friendship to help out?

Flurryheart: Yeah, when I was younger I had some serious control issues with my magic. But I'm over that. (Pause) Achoo! (Blows up a glacier) Oopsie.

9\. Dawn of a New Day

Luster Dawn has had some great adventures, but with a second Twilight in the world she's beginning to doubt her importance to Equestria. Could just any pony do what she does? Or maybe she is important and what if she messes everything up? Her friends try to pull her out of her bipolar funk.

Luster: If I'm not important, it makes everything a waste of time. And if I am I could mess up and destroy all of Equestria! What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?

10\. Friend or Foe?

Twilight meets Falconer Gryphon and helps him save two gryphon eggs from a forest fire. Afterwards they try to hang out and be friends, but quickly find that they have nothing in common and do not even really like each other. In fact they find each other and their ways openly offensive, even though they are trying really hard. Could it be that Twilight still does not understand the magic of friendship?

Sunset: Twilight maybe you just need to accept that not being friends isn't always a bad thing and doesn't make you or the other pony bad people.

Twilight: (Moping) I'll bet princess Twilight never met anyone she couldn't find some way to get along with.

Sunset: (Laughing) Are you kidding? I hear the old hippogriff queen never forgave her for the time she stole their magical pearl, even after she freed them from the Storm King. She and Trixie never really meshed. And I hear one of Pinkie's sisters actually tried to assassinate her.

11\. Swiss Pony Robinson

Caught in a storm Twilight and Sunset have their feathers blown right off their wings and find themselves washed up on an isolated island whose only inhabitant is an unseen monster who only wants them to leave. Unfortunately their feathers won't grow back for months. Worse their attempts to build shelter reveal a previously hidden temple attract the attention of some nasty pirates looking for treasure.

Sunset: No Twilight I don't know any feather growing spells. I really never thought it would come up. Because I was a unicorn. Then a human. Then a bat winged demon. Believe me, when we get back to civilization, it's now at the top of my to-do list.

12\. Flight School Dropouts

With their wings back to normal Twilight and Sunset come across a flight camp where they hope to hone their skills and maybe learn to avoid storms in the future. Only two problems. A: They kind of suck at flying and B: Everyone expects them to be great because they know/are Twilight Sparkle and knew Rainbow Dash, the greatest flier in Equestria. Except of course the Rainbow they knew was not exactly like her Equestrian counterpart and not much of a flier (never did a sonic rainboom), more of a runner. Disappointing the others (who are also far younger than them and better fliers) the two are quickly ostracized and consider leaving.

Old Gilda: (Cackling nastily) Yeah Rainbow Dash helped me make friends and become a better gryphon, but I'm not a saint. If you two want to leave go for it. You won't be missed.

13\. Flight or Fail

Using their alicorn power Sunset and Twilight soon become the best fliers in school, but while enjoying their success they end up stepping on some of the other ponies and flying creatures, making them burn with envy and resentment. Certain they can outdo the two of them the group work together to do a stunt that would put the sonic rainboom to shame, but could also cause massive damage.

14\. The Ship sets Sail

Flurryheart comes home to the Crystal Empire to run things while her mother is away with Twilight in a distant land. The two princesses leave her most of their and put her in charge for a few days. She handles Twilight's power well, raising and lowering the sun and deputizing Spike and Luster Dawn with the Nightmare pendants she and Cadence use so he can help her fight bad dreams.

Unfortunately while Spike sleeps Flurryheart begins seeing the crystal ponies and Luster Dawn and her friends and begins using her mother's ability. Cadence's power to make two ponies fall in love soon seems to be making ponies happy, but soon the whole thing begins to crumble as Flurry's "perfect matches" (including Luster and the friends she brought with her) begin arguing, obsessing over each other, and having various romantic trouble.

Pretty soon the Crystal Heart starts to crack and it looks like the Crystal Empire may be doomed.

(Spoiler: It turns out that Cadence has a secret room similar to the one Pinkie Pie had for planning her parties with complicated shipping charts and a legion of spies who help her gather her information before trying to make two ponies love each other. Using all that complicated information she has to fix what she did. Also however it turns out, one of her choices actually turns out to be a surprisingly good couple.)

Flurryheart: Isn't love a good thing?

15: Breakfast, Lunch, and Whiner

Twilight and Sunset have been arguing for a week straight about some spell or other. While distracted they are captured by a huge monster. One who plans to eat them and will not be talked out of it. Now blaming each other for that the two continue to argue. The question being if they will even get out of it in time to escape or if they'll die barely noticing they have been eaten in between sniping at one another.

Twilight: Look, just because something's been done one way doesn't mean it has to be done the same way every time. Didn't the princesses get their powers because they all made _new_ magic?

Sunset: Right, because using magic you don't know how to control never goes wrong, right 'Midnight'?

Twilight: I can't believe you're playing the 'psycho demon' card! At least I only stole magic and went crazy by accident! Incase you forgot how the friendship games went, I am actually smarter than you!

16\. Which Witch to Watch

An evil rhyming zebra potion master similar to Zecora, but bad, puts Discord into an enchanted sleep so she can steal his powers. With the elements of Harmony gone she'll be unstoppable. Unfortunately she's got Chrysalis's old throne so pony magic won't work, though her potions do as long as she uses changeling slime. An evil changeling princess who thought she would inherit her mother's throne one day until Princess Twilight and her friends overthrew Chrysalis is working as her henchman.

Using the throne she quickly begins spreading the non-magical influence through all of equestrian. Twilight is forced to evacuate, since without her power the sun and moon would not rise. She retreat to the old Stormking's kingdom (now ruled by said king's much nicer great grandson who is still trying to get his people to understand the magic of friendship.)

Luster Dawn tries to rescue him, but is quickly defeated and turned to stone.

Equestria, now devoid of magic, begins to suffer.

Devilyn: (Evil potion master) I was forced to turn to potions because I wasn't born a unicorn. All that power locked in that little horn. Well now I'll have power that dwarfs theirs. And unlike that friendship loving nitwit Discord, I'll use it!

Princess Carapace: And me?

Devilyn: You my dear will have what you want most. All of Equestria's love, served up on toast. The powers your mother wielded at her height, will look like a candle in your daylight.

17\. Indistinguishable From Magic

Contacted via a messenger (see pirate parrots) Sunset and Twilight are asked by Princess Twilight to save Discord and Equestria. She just has no idea how. Doing a bit of research they find that the throne of Chrysalis was originally made by the wendigos in an attempt to take back Equestria, only to have to stolen by the changelings. So only the Wendigos know how to defeat it. Contacting the powerless Flurryheart who is down because her amazing magic is gone and she realizes that while she never knew what to do with it she now thinks she is useless without it, they ask her to take them through the frozen wastes to find the wendigos.

Devoid of magic the two turn to the science they learned in the human world and thought they had abandoned. Will it be enough?

Twilight: You know these coats are pretty warm, but I'm really wishing one of us had brought pants to this frozen wasteland!

18\. The Enemy of My Enemy

Now knowing that they need to discover a new form of the Pillars and Elements of Harmony to regrow the seed and make a new Tree of Harmony Sunset and Twilight set out with their friends to find the ponies they need to do that. Unfortunately they have no idea how to do that. They do research, but find out that most of the information on it was acquired by Cozy Glow in her plans to steal the Power of Friendship magic for herself.

Good news/bade news, she's available. With the loss of magic all the statues in the princess's garden have been turned back into the evil ponies they were before they wee turned to stone. They now are ruling the castle and the evacuated Canterlot. Though they have no idea exactly what happened.

Trying to sneak in the two alicorn ponies are quickly captured.

However it turns out that the villains are on their side and Chrysalis, the only one there with powers, orders Cozy Glow gives them the information they want with little hassle.

Twilight: Why are you helping us?

Chrysalis: Because you fools, we all want power. I may be ruling a kingdom of villains, but how am I supposed to feed on them? They're evil, so I can't siphon love from them.

Cozy: And the rest of us want our magic back. Maybe we'll turn back into stone, but we will get out. (Gives them a sweet smile while behind her other villains rise up with evil glowing eyes) and how are I and my new friends here supposed to crush you all if we don't have magic?

Sunset: So why don't you get it back?

Tirek: Uh because we're the bad guys. We aren't risking our lives to help. That's your job. After all if Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer can't do it, why should we bother? (Turns to the others) Come on everybody let's have another trash-the-castle party!

Twilight: And you don't mind us defeating your daughter?"

Chrysalis: Wow, you ponies have no idea how this evil thing works, do you? (Gets off Twilight's throne to join the others, pausing briefly to kick it over) HA!

19\. Changing Changelings

The first stop on their new journey is the changeling hive. Since the changelings still have their magic. They need someone to help. Unfortunately under Thorax's leadership the changelings have all become rather namby-pamby and much weaker than the changelings of old. It looks like a lost cause until one of them offers to take up the changeling mantle and become the evil love-sucking version again. But with her hunger awakened can they trust her? Worse they are informed that while Thorax and the others did manage to break free Carapace may be able to control other changelings, particularly if they revert to their old ways.

Master Chang-ling (Changeling monk): (Meditating he opens one eye) We only use our powers for self defense. Changelings who have accepted harmony no longer need to feed and instead share our love among each other.

20\. Cutie Compass

Using a small fragment of the changeling throne the ponies manage to work a single spell allowing them to make a compass that will point to the ponies (and other creatures) they need to bring back the tree of Harmony. To their shock the first person they meet is in fact Twilight's frenemy Falconer Gryphon.

Twilight and Falconer: (Both disappointed) Oh… it's you.

21: Evil Days

Princess Caraprice captures Celestia and Luna, feeding off their sisterly love. She takes on the form of Daybreaker, who it turns out Luna and Celestia are both afraid of, having faced her in Starlight's nightmare. She and Devilyn spend a few days tormenting the people of Equestria, using evil potions and feeding off their love which has grown since Princess Twilight became princess of friendship.

Carapace: Ooo, a peaceful little hamlet full of hardworking ponies.

Devilyn: Well then, let's do something about that. Hahahaha!

22\. Backup Plan

Twilight and Sunset split up. Unable to get along with Falconer Twilight instead volunteers to go look for a backup plan. Like the Storm king's old staff that he used to siphon the princesses' magic. Sunset hates to see her friend go, but realizes that it's for the best and agrees to keep on the original plan. As she leaves Sunset follows the compass to the dragon-lands and learns that the next person they need is Garble, the dragon. Who is very reluctant to help ponies even when ordered to by Ember, who is powerless to control the dragons due to the lack of magic. Smolder, his sister and the only living member of the Young Six, makes him. Though it turns out his reluctance was feigned and he just wants plausible deniability. Sunset is surprised that Smolder herself is not the one she's looking for, but the compass keeps pointing at Garble.

Garble: Yeah, I'd help. But… I don't want to.

23\. Chasm Climbing

Having heard of the idol of Gryphonstone and how it brought Harmony to the Gryphons Twilight goes to Gilda and asks her where it is. Arriving in the town she is surprised to find a lot of Gryphons she does in fact get along with, including the local chapter of the Cutie Mark Crusaders, founded years ago by Gabby. Also along the way she meets A.K. Yearling/Daring Do who teaches her the skills she used to use when she was still taking artifacts.

As they mount an expedition to the bottom of the gorge. Unfortunately just as they find the idol a cantankerous and greedy gryphon swoops in and steals it. First for himself, but then he thinks about how Devilyn and Carapace will soon rule all of Equestria and instead goes to join them. Planning to loot and pillage the kingdom.

Daring Do: Wait, you want me to send a group of children down into a windy lightless chasm to look for a small magical item? (Pause) I'm good with that.

24\. Too Friendly

Sunset finds a pony with the compass that is possibly the friendliest pony ever. In fact he's so friendly it's basically disgusting everyone else. Constantly hugging, telling everyone how great they are, and trying to find "fun" activities to do while being completely oblivious to their lack of enthusiasm and downright disgust, he's basically driving them crazy. Worse they get attacked by Carapace who takes control of their changeling friend's mind and turns her against them.

Falconer: Okay forget this. I'd rather live under Devilyn's rule than put up with this guy a second longer.

25 & 26. Disharmony Parts 1 & 2

Twilight returns with the sad news that she failed to find any usable magical artifacts. Meanwhile Sunset displays her six recruits. All of them seem like the worst possible choices for harmony because they do not get along with each other and refuse to even try. Some think they can win by themselves. Others are just unsure they should even be there. On hearing Twilight failed three of them just walk off and don't come back.

Just as Twilight and Sunset begin a speech on how they can still win, Devilyn, Carapace, and the traitorous Gryphon arrive to stop them. They announce that Discord's magic is now Devilyn's… and she has taken on a demonic form similar to Sunset's. Carapace, in her Daybreaker form, is now huge and bursting with power, having drained all the changelings and the ponies of Equestria. The gryphon (still unnamed but feel free) used some of Twilight and Sunsets own technology to turn the precious metals and gems stolen from dragon hoards and pony treasures to make himself a giant robot. It seems that they might be doomed.

Part 2 (You don't have to use this if you writ fan fics based on this. It's just how I'd end the whole thing)

Twilight, Sunset, and the others barely manage to escape. The villains dismiss them, as they are powerless to prevent their actions and it seems like all is lost. Sunset suggests that maybe they should evacuate to other lands and maybe to the human world.

Just then their changeling friend arrives. She reveals that she faked falling under Carapace's spell so she could find a way to defeat them. After all, if she was going to act like the old kind of changeling, that was how they did things. The others are unsure if they believe her, but they have nothing to lose and give it a chance and head off to destroy the throne, returning everyone's magic. On the way they read Stygian's book on how he united the Pillars. Working together they defeat some monster guardians and destroy the throne, once and for all.

Unfortunately this also makes the villains stronger. As many of Twilight and Sunset's friends arrive to fight in a huge group similar to the one that helped Twilight defeat Tirek, Cozy, and Chrysalis, they get smacked down hard. All the love they were using to fight Carapace eats. Devilyn uses Discords magic just as easily and evilly as she thought she would. And the power suit smacks even dragons around like toys.

Sunset's recruits turn up, but nothing happens as they join hands and try to summon friendship magic. Even with Sunset and Twilight joining in. It seems like they'll be sucked into a bottomless void. Only Falconer picks up a rock and throws it at Carapace's head.

It knocks her down, a bleeding gash on her temple. Devilyn sees this and immediately without thinking about it, kneels by the changeling princess and begins calling for help. The gryphon tries to use his giant robot suit to crush them both, seeing them as weak and his chance to rule Equestria alone. Devilyn waves a claw and vanishes him, but then is immediately distracted by Carapace's rough breathing. Chaos magic not being good for healing, as evidenced by Discord catching a disease once. Unsure how to use her new powers for fine things like that anyway and being without her potions, she starts to cry, thinking her friend is going to die.

Knowing she'll likely betray them twilight and Sunset move to help, followed by Falconer, Garble, and the others. At first Devilyn swats them away, afraid they'll hurt her or Carapace again. But with tears in her eyes she finally let's them help. Sunset knows some healing spells and Twilight lends her magic and also begins giving orders for the others to gather things that would help with science.

In the end nothing seems to be working until Falconer, Twilight, the changeling, and Garble put consoling hoofs on Devilyn's back while she cradles Carapace and suddenly they all begin glowing.

The spirit of Harmony that taught the Young Six appears, looking like Midnight Sparkle. She informs them that they are the six new pillars. Devilyn is ambition. Carapace is change. The other changeling is sacrifice. Garble is common sense, since he did not throw himself into the quest. Falconer is determination, since he was willing to work to save others, even though he despises Twilight. (Twilight: Despises? That's a little harsh. Jerk.) Twilight represents power, in all its forms; be it magic or simply knowledge.

Carapace is healed and she and Devilyn hug each other as a new tree grows under them. They then turn to finish destroying their enemies, turning on them without hesitation. But before they can the tree wraps itself around them and a moment later the two are just faces in the bark. The spirit of Harmony said, "Hey they were useful, but I'm not an idiot." The magic drains out of them and returns to Discord, the princesses, and the ponies it was stolen from.

Later back at the castle Twilight under sunset's instructions uses a spell to contact Princess Twilight. Who is frankly horrified at what the villains (now returned to stone in various hilarious positions) have done to her castle and town. Meanwhile the Storm king's kingdom is now one of light and happiness and currently everyone is enjoying tea and friendship lessons with the princess.

Sunset asks her why the tree of Harmony sprang up when it did not even use the people she spent all the time gathering. Or why it worked for them at all when their group was far from harmonious. Twilight explains that it might have been them working together to help Carapace, but maybe it also just proves that the elements of Harmony exist in everyone and that anyone has the potential to bring them forth if they try.

Sunset and Twilight share a look and roll their eyes. Then they turn to leave.

"Hey aren't you going to help me clean up?" Princess Twilight asks.

"Nope."

Meanwhile where she is the overly friendly pony from before shows up and hugs her uncomfortably. "I'll help you princess Twilight! We can clean and rearrange the garden, and play games, and go or a walk and…"

Twilight and Sunset fly away, discussing their plans for their next adventure and how glad they are they don't have the responsibilities of being princesses.

Author's Note

Yeah if you saw the last episode you could see that Twilight's friends are aging and she… well… isn't. As many of the villains demonstrate, immortality and vast power is not always conducive to friends, so I put in how Twilight and the others can maintain their good will while shrugging off the crushing weight of centuries. Then I got an idea for a whole new series…

Seriously, read my books available on Amazon. I put a lot of work into them and I'm sure I have something you'd enjoy.


End file.
